


imagine not having a twitter

by GreenPencil



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bully Flash Thompson, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Michelle Jones, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, and i don't like him :(((, because i am not a fan, so he's either there for conflict angst or just to remind you all he does exist but only barely, steve rogers - Freeform, there's like a hint of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPencil/pseuds/GreenPencil
Summary: another parkner twitter fic smh.this will have light angst but nothing too extreme without warnings for that chapter and either way, the angst will not matter to the rest of the fic. this will mostly be parkner and irondad fluff because we all need more of that in our lives.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 89
Kudos: 247





	1. spider kid spider kid does whatever a CHILD can

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really nervous about this ngl. this is my second fic and my first one is trash but that's fine. i'm not very happy with this but i hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> i'll have you know i'm very proud of my names and puns in here too so just. keep that in mind. none of this is funny but it's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight tw for blood

Tony - ironstank  
Rhodey - ironrhodes  
Clint - chirp chirp mfs  
Natasha - a goddess  
Steve - old man  
Bucky - stronkarm  
Wanda - magictricks  
Sam - better bird  
Bruce - number one scientist

**Love is LAvengers**

ironstank - Alright guys, I’m gonna be adding someone to this chat. Play nice, okay? He acts tough but really he’s just soft. Please, please don’t scare him off.

  
chirp chirp mfs - lmao tony what

[ironstank added Peter Parker to the chat]

a goddess - Tony who is this? Why did you add a literal child?

old man - Stark. Why did you add this civilian to our Avengers text?

Peter Parker: mr stark sir, why am i here? i mean no disrespect of course! just, a little heads up might’ve been nice before i was added to the group chat of the literal avengers?

ironstank - Chill out kid, they won’t bite

chirp chirp mfs - i mean,,,

better bird - Don’t worry about him. He’s just messing with you.

ironrhodes: Tony we all want answers here.

tonystank: okay so technically, he isn’t a civilian.

number one scientist: Wait Tony wdym

[tonystank changed Peter Parker’s name to spider kid]

stronkarm: holy shit

stronkarm: he called you mr stark. how old is he???

tonystank: uhhh. pete? 

spider kid: wow i see how it is.

spider kid: i’m fifteen but i’m gonna be sixteen pretty soon

old man: I fought a FOURTEEN year old kid in Germany last year???

spider kid: um yeah and i did pretty well too

spider kid: not to mean offense or anything mr rogers sir!!

chirp chirp mfs: can we keep him

spider-man @friendlywebslinger  
why are tuesdays literally The Worst Days?? i dodged a knife only to get shot?? my blood is Very Red

Tony Stark @ManofIron  
> @friendlywebslinger omw

random civilian #3 @yeetusyeetus  
> @friendlywebslinger holy cow man are you okay???

the Flash @EugeneThompson  
> @friendlywebslinger Oh my god! That’s horrible! Please take care of yourself!

Tony Stark @ManofIron  
Spider-Man is okay. He’s resting up in the med-bay right now and his healing factor should have him better soon. Nothing life-threatening, he just gave us a bit of a fright

the Flash @EugeneThompson  
> oh good thank goodness

the archer guy @hawkeye  
> “he just gave us a bit of a fright” he literally called a suit and left to get spidey so fast and once he was back and sure spidey was okay he started crying and cursing how the kid was gonna give him gray hairs

a widower @darkredspider  
>> @hawkeye rt

Bruce Banner @greenscientist  
>> @hawkeye rt

stronk man @metalarmedgay  
>> @hawkeye rt

ding dong @scarletyeet  
>> @hawkeye rt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! hopefully i'll have the next chapter up fairly shortly.
> 
> also!!! the non-twitter characters will be y'all and your fics!! i'm plugging you and made a form for you to fill out if you are interested: https://forms.gle/Epb3UAPom2Mk5ofw9


	2. confiscated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which peter is high on pain meds and shenanigans ensue. hint hint: his phone gets taken away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in other news, pretty sure the notes are actually longer the chapter but enjoy anyway my dude.
> 
> we meet one (1) harley keener very briefly this chapter because i am impatient and just want harley and peter to start interacting like the Foolish Gays they are.
> 
> thank you guys for the support on the first chapter! i'm having fun with this and hope you guys like it too :)

Tony - ironstank  
Rhodey - ironrhodes  
Clint - chirp chirp mfs  
Natasha - a goddess  
Steve - old man  
Bucky - stronkarm  
Wanda - magictricks  
Sam - better bird  
Bruce - number one scientist  
Peter - spider kid

**Love is LAvengers**

ironstank: have any of you seen peter??

ironrhodes: No? Did you lose him?

a goddess: Tonys failing as a dad

magictricks: i haven’t seen him no

ironstank: I’m not a dad so that statement doesn’t stand

ironstank: please let me know if you see my kid

a goddess: “I’m not a dad” moments later “my kid”

spider kid: preyty suer htis is bullyiny

spider kid: hwy is tpying so ahrd 

ironstank: KID, where are you?

spider kid: ;)

number one scientist: Not to worry anyone, but I haven’t heard or seen from Clint in a while either 

ironstank: oh no

James Rhodes @ColonelRhodes  
@hawkeye If you have the kid, please come out. I think Tony is going to start crying

I’ve got two faces. Blurry’s the one I’m not @anyay666  
> @ColonelRhodes what happened? what kid are we talking about?

James Rhodes @ColonelRhodes  
>> @anyay666 I meant Spider-Man. We can’t find him and he’s high on painkillers. We can’t find Clint either.

I’ve got two faces. Blurry’s the one I’m not @anyay666  
>>> @ColonelRhodes oh shit

the archer guy @hawkeye   
> @ColonelRhodes lmao no we’re having a good time B)

spider-man @friendlywebslinger  
>> @hawkeye B))) i like the vents

Tony Stark @ManofIron  
>>> @friendlywebslinger the vents, got it.

a widower @darkredspider  
not to worry anyone we got @friendlywebslinger back from where he was hidden in the vents but in other news i think @ManofIron has informally adopted spider-man

harley keener than you @shootmewithapotato  
> @darkredspider :((( i’ve been replaced 

Tony Stark @ManofIron  
>> @shootmewithapotato Not a chance kid

harley keener than you @shootmewithapotato   
>>> @ManofIron g o o d 

Pepper Potts @saltyandpeppery  
For those concerned with the affairs of @friendlywebslinger , Spider-Man, his phone has been confiscated and he is on bedrest until further notice. He is currently sleeping in the medbay under many watchful eyes. 

the archery guy @hawkeye  
> @saltyandpeppery so basically he’s grounded

Pepper Potts @saltyandpeppery   
>> @hawkeye I would ground you too if I could.

the archer guy @hawkeye  
>>> @saltyandpeppery yes ma’am sorry ma’am

I’ve got two faces. Blurry’s the one I’m not @anyay666  
who’s @shootmewithapotato and how do they know @ManofIron? do they know @friendlywebslinger too??

harley keener than you @shootmewithapotato  
> @anyay666 ha no i wish. the old barf just crashed into my garage once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything feels very out of character but it's okay, i'm working on it. there wasn't a whole lot of pete that chapter but hopefully you can forgive me. 
> 
> next chapter will probably be either more story-building or some interaction between our boys or both, who knows? i've come to realize i don't really have control over this and it just types itself using my hands.
> 
> the non-twitter characters will be y'all and your fics, like in this chapter it was "I've got two faces. Blurry's the one I'm not @anyay666". i've made a form for you to fill out if you are interested: https://forms.gle/Epb3UAPom2Mk5ofw9


	3. tony's children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter and harley meet. that's literally it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! thanks for coming back, i'm really sorry about the wait. i'm not trying to make any excuses, but there's been some stuff happening around me and i haven't been happy enough to write something like this, so i hope you'll bear with me even throughout my inconsistency.
> 
> without further ado, please enjoy!

spider-man @friendlywebslinger

i got tagged with someone but?? i can't find it again?? also i'm back in commission B))

harley keener than you @shootmewithapotato

> @friendlywebslinger you got tagged with me bc someone saw tony call me his kid and they wondered if we knew each other

spider-man @friendlwebslinger

>> @shootmewithapotato dm me right now

**harley keener >>> spider-man**

harley keener: ???

harley keener: what's up

spider-man: how many children does mr stark have???

harley keener: omg

harley keener: you call tony mr stark?

harley keener: that's hilarious

spider-man: you didn't answer my question, but i'll answer yours anyway

spider-man: yes, i call mr stark "mr stark".

harley keener: LMAO THAT'S AMAZING

spider-man: i really don't see what's so funny

harley keener: he's a superhero and you're an enhanced individual 

harley keener: i'd imagine you're on a first name basis???

harley: hold up i just had the best idea

[harley keener changed spider-man's name to mr man]

mr man: dude what the heck

harley keener: i'm gonna call you by your last name

harley keener: but i don't know it, so spider is gonna be your first and man is gonna be your last

harley keener: it's just even more perfect that's it's mr man

mr man: wow okay, real mature

harley keener: thank you i try

mr man: i just had an idea too >:)

[mr man changed harley keener's name to harley DUMBer]

harley DUMBer: oh it's on

beter barker @pbparker

wow you leave for a day and come back to mr stark having adopted someone else without even consulting you

harley keener than you @shootmewithapotato

> @pbparker @friendlywebslinger tony has three kids and counting

harley keener than you @shootmewithapotato

>> @shootmewithapotato sorry, MR STARK has three kids. does he force y'all to call him that or something

Tony Stark @ManofIron

>>> @shootmewithapotato What the shit kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i'm actually really happy with this chapter (kind of). 
> 
> i was contemplating whether or not to have this be a spider-man x harley sort of scenario where harley and peter rival but i decided against that, and instead we're doing it the opposite way! 
> 
> feel free to let me know what you think so far in the comments :)
> 
> form to have your ao3 and one of your stories be a twitter handle: https://forms.gle/Epb3UAPom2Mk5ofw9


	4. #1 spider fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little interactions, flash thirsting after spidey and bullying peter on main.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to my wonderful twin! he gave me an idea for an interaction this chapter and let me steal it. thanks bro! <3333
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this chapter! as a note, flash is a jerk so please tread with caution if that sort of thing upsets you.
> 
> enjoy!!!

beter barker @pbparker

you guys know that moment when tony stark comments on your twitter post and your social media starts blowing up

harley keener than you @shootmewithapotato

> @pbparker surprisingly enough, yes. yes i do.

michelle jones @spookybish

> @pbparker lmao nerd

mom says it's my turn on the xbox @guyinthechair

> @pbparker that's so cool dude!!!

beter barker @pbparker

>> @guyinthechair !!! thanks man

the Flash @EugeneThompson

> @pbparker lmao what'd you do to get him to do that anyway? the name penis really fits huh?

michelle jones @spookybish

>> @EugeneThompson shut up flash, peter would never do anything like what you're implying

the Flash @EugeneThompson

>>> @spookybish sure, whatever you say.

the Flash @EugeneThompson hey guys!!! check out this cool compilation i made of spider-man doing flips and stuff in the air! [[link to compilation]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

cindy lou who @moonmoon

> @EugeneThompson For all the dumb things you've done and made, this video is not one of them

Call Ended @Maya_di_Angelo

> @EugeneThompson This is pretty neat

ding dong @scarletyeet

> @EugeneThompson woahhh spidey looks cool here @friendlywebslinger dude look

spider-man @friendlywebslinger

>> @scarletyeet @EugeneThompson oh wow hey! i look really nice here, thanks for putting this together man!

ding dong @scarletyeet

I have decided to share why my name is "ding dong". It's a reference to a classical movie, one I watched with the team. That movie is The Wizard of Oz. More specifically it's a reference to the song that goes "Ding dong the witch is dead! Which old witch? The wicked witch! Ding dong the wicked witch is deeeeaaaaad!" Okay thanks for coming to my TedTalk

20/20 @Vision

> @scarletyeet And my twitter handle is 20/20 because my user is Vision, so it looks as though it is "20/20 Vision" as well as the fact the year is 2020. I thought that was pretty clever.

a widower @darkredspider

>> @Vision @scarletyeet are either of you okay wanda yours implies you die and that youre wicked which youre not

ding dong @scarletyeet

>>> @darkredspider honestly??? i wasn't even thinking about that i just thought it'd be cool to reference a song with witch in it since i'm the scarlet witch B)

spider-man @friendlywebslinger

>>>> @scarletyeet niiiiiiceeeeee

**Spider >>> Iron**

Spider: mr stark

Spider: hey mr stark

Iron: What's up kid

Spider: who's harley??

Iron: fuck why do you know who harley is

Spider: because someone @ ed spidey and him??

Iron: okay just

Iron: He's this kid i met a few years back

Iron: Don't talk to him or anything though

Spider: okay thanks mr stark i'm gonna dm him now!!

Iron: god i'm doomed

**Peter Parker** **> >> Harley Keener**

Peter Parker: hi! i asked mr stark about you

Peter Parker: and he said not to talk to you, so naturally i did

Peter Parker: then he said he's doomed which is leading me to believe i made the right decision

Harley Keener: ohhh you're that kid that referred to yourself as tony's kid!

Harley Keener: yeah you definitely made the right decision if he said that

Harley Keener: so, i think logically we should meet and cause as much chaos as possible

Peter Parker: omg i love that, that's the best idea

Harley Keener: why thank you ;)

Peter Parker: you should call me!! we can get to know each other!! here's my number: ###-###-####

Harley Keener: okay sure!

_**Incoming call from Harley Keener...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed ;)
> 
> the rick rolling was totally my twin's idea, i just came up with how to put it in lmao
> 
> please consider filling out the form i've been linking because i have no creativity for handles of strangers mdr  
> thanks to Maya_di_Angelo for filling it out with her fic Call Ended ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611993 )!!  
> Form Link: https://forms.gle/Epb3UAPom2Mk5ofw9


	5. call deNIED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey man, where's peter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friendly reminder i'm inconsistent :)))))) sorry y'all
> 
> anyway!! hope this chapter makes up for it?? it's not good and i realize i kinda,,, way rushed the plot but it's okay
> 
> i also went back to the doc and found i had an interaction planned for their call i didn't use so obviously i'm gonna make something happen so i can use that interaction. you're welcome.

Tony - ironstank  
Rhodey - ironrhodes  
Clint - chirp chirp mfs  
Natasha - a goddess  
Steve - old man  
Bucky - stronkarm  
Wanda - magictricks  
Sam - better bird  
Bruce - number one scientist  
Peter - spider kid

\---

_**Call denied. Leave a message?** _

_0 new messages._

**Harley Keener >>> Peter Parker**

Harley Keener: u know, if u didnt wanna call u couldve just said so.

Harley Keener: instead of ghosting me.

**Iron >>> Spider**

Iron: Hey kid i'm not mad but you should be on bed rest

Iron: Where are you?

**Love is LAvengers**

ironstank: has anyone seen or heard from peter???

a goddess: Tony you need to get better at this whole being a dad thing

chirp chirp mfs: He isn't with me.

ironstank: holy hsit okay okay

stronkarm: im with sam. neither of us have seen him. im sorry tony.

number one scientist: Um I don't know where he went. Ask FRIDAY?

ironstank: Fuck that's a good idea thanks bruce

"FRIDAY? Locate Peter Parker."

"Peter Parker does not appear to be in the building, sir."

"Fuck! Okay, any Spider-Man reports?"

"...Negative, sir."

**Love is LAvengers**

ironstank: Hes not in the building and there's no spider-man reports

old man: I'm sorry Tony

ironstank: whatever it's not your fault cap don't go all patriot on me now

**Natasha Romanoff >>> James Barnes**

Natasha Romanoff: So if peter doesnt show up in a few days we're going to go look for him arent we

James Barnes: one hundred percent

James Barnes: hey nat?

Natasha Romanoff: Yes?

James Barnes: do you think steve didn't respond for a reason?

**Peter Parker >>> Harley** **Keener**

Peter Parker: hey sorry something came up and i don't think we can call for a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so uhhh??? angst is back i guess. i promise steve didn't do anything terrible lmao. he is still a hero, i just had him uhhhh not so good for the sake of this so-
> 
> hey man leave a comment as this slowly deteriorates if you want! lemme know what you think and if you enjoyed
> 
> just a warning steve's gonna be a lil ooc but like,,, he's the best character for what i have in mind so?? it works.


	6. kiddo are you okay???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter still isn't answering tony???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm dragging this out as long as i can >:)))) 
> 
> without further ado, enjoy and suffer. thanks for reading though!!!!

Tony - ironstank  
Rhodey - ironrhodes  
Clint - chirp chirp mfs  
Natasha - a goddess  
Steve - old man  
Bucky - stronkarm  
Wanda - magictricks  
Sam - better bird  
Bruce - number one scientist

\---

**Harley Keener >>> Peter Parker**

Harley Keener: oh okay

Harley Keener: i just thought you were ghosting me

Peter Parker: no, i wasn't.

Peter Parker: you seem too cool to just ghost.

Peter Parker: plus mr stark likes you and i think we both know how hard it is to get his affection so

Harley Keener: true, true

Harley Keener: you seem pretty cool too

Harley Keener: plus tony likes you and we both do know how hard it is to get his affection ;)

Peter Parker: lol i wouldn't be so sure about that

Harley Keener: ????

Harley Keener: are you ok??

beter barker @pbparker

hi i'm just posting to let everyone know that i'll be inactive for a while and maybe you should do another head count lol @shootmewithapotato

Tony Stark @ManofIron

> @pbparker Please talk to me kid, are you okay?

harley keener than you @shootmewithapotato

> @pbparker what does this mean? are u okay??

beter barker @pbparker

>> @shootmewithapotato i mean for how many kids stark has lmao

the Flash @EugeneThompson

> @pbparker oh shit really? finally. i see enough of your lame ass at school lmao i hate you penis

michelle jones @spookybish

>> @EugeneThompson you are literally following him dumbass

the Flash @EugeneThompson

>>> @spookybish it's just so i can torment him

michelle jones @spookybish

>>>> @EugeneThompson oh my god

**child mechanic >>> the ** **Mechanic**

child mechanic: hey whats up with the peter kid

the Mechanic: I don't know

the Mechanic: He's totally ghosted me and now he's going inactive

child mechanic: well he responded to me so idk

the Mechanic: Wait what? Is he okay?

child mechanic: idk i asked him and then he ghosted me 

child mechanic: then he posted on twitter so im guessing no

child mechanic: he told me to recount how many kids you have and that he wasnt sure about you liking him i think??

the Mechanic: What? Thanks for telling me

child mechanic: yeah no problem just make sure he is ok

**Iron >>> Spider**

Iron: Hey kid what's going on?

Iron: Seriously I'm not mad I'm just worried

**Tony Stark >>> May Parker**

Tony Stark: Is Peter okay?

May Parker: My nephew is fine, no thanks to you.

May Parker: You know, I never liked you anyways but Peter always did, so I gave you a chance.

May Parker: That was my mistake.

May Parker: Despite the fact you're a hero, Tony Stark, you are nothing but a coward.

Tony Stark: What did I do?

May Parker: Don't play dumb. I don't want you reaching out to my nephew again. He is MY kid, not yours.

**The Adults are Talking**

ironstank: I have no clue what's going on with Peter but he's ghosting me and Aunt Hottie is mad

a goddess: Hes okay though

ironstank: yeah according to May he's fine

old man: I'm really sorry Tony.

ironstank: Jesus christ stop fucking apologizing for something you didn't do Steve it's not helping

old man: I may have said something to him and I think he took it the wrong way

chirp chirp mfs: steve what the hell??

ironstank: Steve. What did you say to my kid.

old man: You're not going to like it.

stronkarm: steve i stg tell the man

_**Incoming call from Tony Stark...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *eyes emoji*


	7. too young, too foolish, too inexperienced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...you're wrong. you think you're right. and that makes you dangerous."
> 
> \- peter parker to steve rogers, captain america: civil war

“Stark,” Cap says in lieu of a greeting, voice calm and steady even despite how tinny it is over the phone. 

“Rogers, what the _fuck_ did you say to my kid?” Tony foregoes a greeting as well in favor of getting down to business. He’s worried and already mad enough as is. He’s probably going to be even more upset by the time this call is over but he is definitely not patient. 

There’s a heavy sigh over the line, like this is burdening _Rogers_. He takes in a breath and starts talking, “I told him that he’s too young to be doing this and that he shouldn’t hang around the Tower anymore because it’ll just make him want to do it even more-”

“Fuck you, Ste-” Tony goes to cut Cap off, anger boiling in his veins. That’s not for Rogers to decide. Even May has approved at this point, no matter how reluctantly.

Cap continues, voice louder, over Tony’s interruption, “Because he’ll be surrounded by heroes. Heroes who are old enough and mature enough to make that decision for themselves. He’s still just a kid.”

“His aunt gave him her approval! You don’t get to tell him what he can and can’t do. He should know that,” Tony fumes, before a thought bubbles into his head. If Rogers said all this, why is May mad at _Tony_? “That also doesn’t explain why Peter’s ghosting me if I didn’t do anything.”

He hears Rogers swallow and he straightens, anger immediately rushing up to make him see red before Rogers has even said anything. He can sense Rogers’s discomfort to answer that and it makes him furious.

Rogers’s voice is still stable but it’s quieter, less of his Captain America voice and more scared kid from Brooklyn. _Good, let him be scared_ , Tony thinks. “I… Tony, you’re not going to like it.”

“Obviously not! But you need to explain because my kid is ignoring me and that’s _your_ fault,” He hisses, vehement and mad. 

“I may have told him that we talked and you agreed with everything I was saying. He wasn’t going to listen to me otherwi-!” Rogers tries to defend himself. 

Tony is not having it, “You knew damn well I wouldn’t have agreed with any of that.” His voice is cool, icy. He’s seeing red and is impressed with himself for not calling the suit right now. He has a kid to take care of, though. He needs to talk to Peter, “I worry about him but he’s fine doing what he is. That is his and his aunt’s choice, but mostly his, not yours or mine. All we can do is support him and offer him training. Goodbye Rogers.” Tony thinks he hears Rogers start to say something but Tony cuts the call before he hears it. 

The next thing he does is block Rogers. He figures the man will keep trying to explain but what Rogers did isn’t right in any way. He doesn’t care to hear any sorry excuse. 

He dials Peter’s number and immediately gets sent to voicemail. He’s not surprised but this will make things trickier. He just wants to talk to Peter, tell him he’s sorry and that he doesn’t agree with what Rogers said. 

His fingers go flying through contacts, pulling up May Parker’s and calling her next. The phone rings but, to his great relief, May picks up.

“I thought I told you I didn’t want to talk to you,” May’s voice sends shivers down his spine and that is the only reason he doesn’t interrupt to explain the situation. That woman is intimidating. Most women Tony knows are intimidating. Huh. 

His own is rushed and pleading. He’s desperate to get May to understand and figures she’ll hang up without another thought if he doesn’t give good reasoning, “May, I know, I know. I really do but I didn’t even know I said anything until 5 minutes ago.”

“What are you talking about? That’s not a smart or valid excuse,” May sounds frustrated, underlying confusion prickling at her tone. He can’t blame her. He’d been feeling that same confusion for the past few days.  
  
“Rogers called me and told me what he said to Peter. I just want to let you know I didn’t have any part and please, _please_ tell Peter I’m sorry,” His voice was soft, less pleading now that he was sure May was listening but still begging for her to apologize for him. 

“Oh my god. Oh my god,” May’s voice was quiet and shocked, genuinely sounding taken aback. “I’m going to kill him. Tony, I’m so sorry I thought you… Oh my god.”

“Yeah, well, that makes two of us. You’ll apologize to Peter for me?” He felt better that May wasn’t fussing at him anymore and the situation had been explained but he still wanted to make sure Peter was okay. Maybe it wasn’t his fault that Peter was upset but he still wanted to apologize. This poor boy. 

He could almost feel May nodding, “Of course. I’ll explain everything and see if he’s not feeling up to calling you. I’ll let you know. Bye, Tony.”

“Bye May,” He responded, feeling relieved at that promise. He knew May would stick to her word. He just hoped Peter would forgive him. 

He heard her hang up, pulling the phone away and sighing. He rubbed a tired hand over his face and collapsed back onto his couch. He’d been fuming during Rogers’s call, worried during May’s and now he was just _tired_. Tired and sorry. For this whole fucking situation. 

What a mess. 

He didn’t know how long he’d been laying there when his phone started ringing again. FRIDAY's mechanical voice sounded before he could move to look at the caller ID, “Sir, you have an incoming call from Peter Parker.”

“Answer!” He snapped quickly, adrenaline rushing through his veins at just those words. 

Peter’s voice came over FRIDAY’s system, soft and tired, “Hi Mr Stark. I, um, I heard what happened from May.” Tony could hear him swallow, “I’m so sorry I ever thought you did that.”

“Oh my god, kid,” Tony felt incredulous. Of course Peter was apologizing to him but he didn’t need to be and he shouldn’t be, “It’s okay. What he said was upsetting and your judgement was probably clouded. I promise you’re fine.” 

“Still, I… I feel like I should’ve known better. I shouldn’t have believed him,” Peter’s voice sounded so defeated and sad and _guilty_ and Tony wanted to bring back the happy puppy Peter. It _hurt_ to hear his kid like that, especially when it wasn’t his fault. 

“Kid. I doubted you at the beginning and told you, multiple times, that maybe you weren’t cut out for this and he was saying awful things, of course you believed him. It’s okay, I promise. I’m not mad,” Tony’s voice was confident and smooth, carrying over and hopefully the belief in his tone would make Peter feel less guilty and a little more accepting that what happened was not his fault, “I just hope you’ll forgive me and maybe come over this Friday for a lab day?” 

“Are you sure?” Peter’s voice was timid but there were hopeful undertones there that Tony caught and held onto. 

“Yes, kid, I’m sure.”

“Um, okay. I’ll… I’ll see you Friday then. Bye, Mr Stark and again, I’m so so sorry and thank you for forgiving me,” He said and before Tony could oppose, Peter had hung up. 

He sighed and stared at his phone for a moment, frown playing at his lips before he tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. 

It wasn’t a perfect outcome: Steve had been the most massive jerk and the whole situation was his fault but Peter was blaming himself. 

Peter was coming over at the end of the week, though, and so Tony would try to make it up then. They’d talk and they’d work and maybe they could slip back into their groove of things. Tony was just glad his kid was talking to him. 

He was glad Peter was okay and he was glad he had agreed to come over, although Tony didn’t know whether that was out of guilt or not. 

Whatever. 

Tony had a chance to make things right and make sure his kid was okay and he wouldn’t give that up. 

He was a genius. He could figure this out. He could work this out.


End file.
